


No Was

by TrinityReno



Category: The Waste Land - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityReno/pseuds/TrinityReno





	No Was

Without the now there is no was, so gather the beasts, let them do what they does. Embark on a fleet, be two, be-cause without the now there'll be no u.s.


End file.
